


To beyond the Stars

by Son1ghts



Series: The Sonic Underground Remix Album [3]
Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Possible Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son1ghts/pseuds/Son1ghts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleena was strong: stronger than most new mothers were. But she's not perfect, at least not when her children are concerned.<br/>Skylocke hopes that she doesn't break completely.</p><p>-Drabble collection of Queen Aleena and a possible father to the Sonic Underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family: Aleena & Skylocke

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to get me out of my current slump... I hope that this would help me more than I think it would.

Aleena and Skylocke: Drabbles (From Prompt #153 of alloftheprompts.tumblr.com)

No specific order, just need something to write before motivation goes away.

 

  1.        Worth waiting for:



It was quite miraculous that what happened in the courtroom came to be, Aleena thought to herself as she relaxed in Skylocke’s arms that night. But how long it took for her father to realize what had happened five years ago and to begrudgingly accept that she was an adult now was as beautiful as her children were going to be.

  1.        The next day:



Skylocke knew he was on thin ice the moment that he _existed_ ; never mind walking into those unnecessarily large doors to the castle. He knew he deserved the look he was given from the guards, with taking the princess that they were supposed to protect five years ago right from their noses, but did he have to seriously get it from his _king_ as well?

The green wild hedgehog decided to talk about the behaviour with his girlfriend in the morning, having to deal with it tonight was just too much for his systems right now.

  1.        Future plans:



Everything washed away the moment the elder tapir opened his mouth. What they hoped to see, what they wanted to happen later on just flew straight over the waterfalls of reality, never to survive the onslaught that awaited at the bottom.

It was at that point Aleena and Skylocke recognized the consequences of their actions from six years ago.

  1.        Pure thoughts:



When the green wild hedgehog first met the captive purple bird, he thought that she was the most annoying _thing_ on the planet. Never mind Chuck’s constant whining about not finding a place to settle down: this woman thought she was _the queen_ of the entire kingdom!

  1.        Personal values:



Skylocke’s beliefs and what he loved were the things that truly made him lonely: his attitude helped, but that didn’t stop making Aleena see the adventurer in a whole new light.

  1.        Desperate message:



What Charles had given him a few days ago should have convinced that old coot that _something was wrong_. Instead Skylocke had to try his best with convincing Aleena that running back _into a burning building_ , one that contained that pathetic excuse of a _father_ was currently cooking inside no less, would be her own death-trap. He was _not_ losing someone else tonight.

  1.        Multiple options:



Skylocke always had multiple ideas, multiple exits that he could use out of any situation. Too bad most of them weren’t fun as he liked.

  1.        Strange explanation:



Aleena couldn’t believe what she heard from Skylocke: since when was throwing yourself off of cliffs _fun_?

  1.        False Memories:



Aleena believed everything her mind conjured up the first few months, particularly the ones where she still had their children. It took everything within Skylocke not cry along-side her as she cried when he told the heartbroken hedgehog the truth.

  1.    Unbelievably crazy:



It sounded as if Skylocke had crazy ideas: Aleena knew from how he fondly nattered on about his adventures sometimes. But he never seemed to enjoy telling her as much as he loved to _show_ her his feats and accomplishments daily. Many of them sounded insane from the get-go, but what was the truth if these stories weren’t?

 


	2. Harold

Harold sighs for the fifth time that day.

He’s over a unkempt desk in one of the many rooms of the palace, slaving away at some sort of paper that Augress once said was important for the next king, but to hell if the tired human knew if it was true. The source of light in said room was just a lamp on top of the messy workspace, illuminating a disaster area of an office: books were thrown about everywhere even though there were bookshelves for them; a lot of papers once thought to be useful now sit crumpled in scattered piles over the floor. The only thing that WASN’T messy was the area around the desk, showcasing the rather dirty floor and a path to a window that Harold had never bothered to open in his spare time.

A soft sigh came from inside the disgruntled human’s coat, coming from a two-year old child that rested in the elder’s lap. The boy’s soft, but messy orange hair brushed his father’s rugged cheek as the elder carefully moved to make another mark on the paper he was now carefully destroying. As soon as he was done, Harold threw the paper back onto the increasing pile inside the ‘outbox’, which was just as messy as the rest of the room he worked in. He laid back into his chair, holding onto the child in his lap as he attempted to fall into the land of dreams when the door to his office opened.

Harold turned to find a purple female hedgehog standing in the doorway, her bright blue eyes framed with dark eyelashes and royal purple quills. Her body was covered in a royal white dress, the details a soft light-grey as her skin-coloured hands traced a faint outline over her belly. She stepped toward the still tired human, attempting to dodge the amount of papers on the floor around her before attempting to speak to him.

“Have you found out anything that might help your son?” the purple hedgehog asked gently, her hands resting on one of the chair’s armrests as she looked into Harold’s sleepy dark blue eyes. 

The darker orange-haired human yawned, stretching his free arm as he looked at the shiny golden tiara on top of her head. “I still got nothing on the entire prophecy, my Queen. I’m not sure if there’s anything to be collected.” He sat himself up to take all of the papers off of his desk, revealing a book with a colour-changing gem on the cover, right under the symbol of a stylized ‘H’—one which looked more like ‘I—C’ instead on the cover. Overall, the cover itself showed signs of age—it was much more brown and simplistic compared to the rest of the book, which looked to have been recent. Even the pages looked recent as the once tired Harold flipped through the pages, before stopping at a specific point where there was only one sentence on the left page and nothing else. “A good chunk of it’s not even written, and I only got this part to appear,” he indicated to the only sentence on the page with his right pointer “Because I have my son snuggled up in my jacket.” He patted the head of said child, whom at that point decided to wake up and open his big, brown eyes to the two adults.

“Hi.” The child uncomfortably said, waving a tiny hand to the hedgehog queen in front of him. 

“You’ve seen the Queen before, remember honey?” The elder human said; stroking the pouting face gently as Harold turned the chair toward the queen hedgehog quickly.

“Oh! Hedgie!” the child said happily after recognizing the queen when his father turned the lamp toward her. The young child reached toward the purple queen’s stomach, the kid’s hair glowing as the tiny hand touched her slight belly. “More Hedgies?” He asked, holding her stomach while carelessly tippy-toeing off of his father’s lap, whom was holding the pudgy tot.

“…” the Purple hedgehog couldn’t say a word, her face contorting as she gently—but unsure of how fast she actually needed to be—before grabbing the boy and hugging the poor kid tightly.

“Ovi…?” The elder human asked as his grip on the child slipped in shock. “Aleena, are you…?”

The purple hedgehog nodded carefully, cradling Harold’s child as she spoke. “They are six weeks along. I wasn’t too sure if it was true until Ovi got a chance to feel them.” Aleena whispered to Ovi’s hair, looking at Harold sadly. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Harold looked at the Queen of the animayans in soft horror as he thought about what the purple hedgehog had to say. “You’re…”

“I can’t stand being in an environment where I’m scrutinized by my own father along with his supporters.” Aleena said sadly, handing the two-year old back to the human as she continued. “And… I wanted to tell him about it.” She added, taking the golden tiara on her head to look at it.

“…Skylocke?” Harold asked, having heard of the restraining order against the now wanted hero a good while ago. When the girl didn’t respond, the human asked an entirely different question. “When were you planning on going to see him?”

“Two days from now. I hope to get going before my father figures out.” She said, giving back the young Ovi back to his father. “I also want you and your boy to come.” She stated, causing the now confused human to look up at her. Her back was turned toward her confidant.

“What do you mean by that?” Harold asked gently, rocking his own child side to side as he stood from his chair.

“I cannot allow you to stay on strained relations with Skylocke for much longer…” Aleena turned back toward the human in an instant, now looking at the young child in the elder orange-haired human’s arms. “Ovi’s own front-teeth look a bit long, too long to look naturally human.” She stated, causing the human to check Ovi’s own teeth. Indeed, the incisors seemed a bit large for a normal child, and unlike the ‘normal child’ incisors, they seemed like they were to stay in Ovi’s teeth. Harold had also noticed that the boy’s face had whisker-like extensions coming out of his cheeks, which Ovi had confirmed by backing a good chunk of his face away from his father’s hand.

“When do you expect me to pack?” Harold asked quickly, noticing that Aleena was about to leave the room at that point.

She turned toward the human then, a small smile gracing her features (though, neither Harold nor the child could see it) as she said “Don’t forget the book.” Before leaving Harold’s office entirely.


	3. Skylocke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to tell Skylocke what was happening, after all...

“So princess, I’m finally glad you decided to see me.” The green quilled hedgehog stated, looking at his shoes while he conversed with the person on the pay-phone he managed to find.

“Skylocke, please be serious for once.” The voice sighed; the beautiful song echoed their sadness over the situation they were in. Skylocke’s chocolate coloured eyes looked toward the mountains of Hill Top, seeing the ancient castle that held his captured love. It was one of the many things that he hated about the government: everyone, either elected or crowned, forced themselves into the safest place they could be, while everyone around them suffered because of the neglect.

But then again, they were chosen because they believed that they had the ability to balance emotions and logic to the way the world should work. Though nowadays everyone forces emotions over logic, Skylocke believed that there was still the ability to balance the two for a full effective future.

“I do understand your nervousness, sweetie.” He said soothingly, sensing that the princess was withholding something that he needed to know. “I just think that you might want to talk to me about it when we’re face-to-face. You know, to get whatever’s off of your chest off and onto mine.” He couldn’t help but smile as the princess chuckled a bit, alleviating the tension between the two.

“Harold’s coming with me.” She stated sharply, surprising Skylocke out of his wits as she continued. “His boy, Orgville, is starting to show his true self. I’m worried that my father would execute the boy on the idea that he’s a Halfling—“

“Say no more. I understand your reasoning.” Though Skylocke knew that there was something else that was on Aleena’s mind--one that he probably wouldn’t want to hear at all—the green hedgehog knew that it was to make the two beings learn to get along with each other. “Just tell me what the other thing is on your mind later. When did you say you and Harold were coming again?”

“About 6:00 am tomorrow.” the purple hedgehog said, her hands gripping the phone as she quickly looked at the door of the large and lavished bedroom. When it seemed like neither her father nor one of the castle guards were going to barge in, she continued speaking to her love. “My father’s planning on marrying me to Albert MonClair two days from now. I kept on telling him that I can’t do that to you, but you know how my father is lately.” Alphonse, also known as Augress the Greedy, had been deteriorating psychologically. Just before Skylocke had ever met the captive princess, the king ordered anyone to never enter the castle without permission, his wife on her deathbed that day. When the medics ‘confirmed’ that she had died of some poisoning, Augress closed the doors to the outside world for good, leaving a deteriorating state to its own devices while the former king fell further into the madness of his emotions.

Skylocke had assumed that Aleena had not been affected by it when he first met the wayward princess, but over the five years of knowing each other, he had noticed the way her voice wavered whenever she spoke to anyone about her father, and how she shrunk into herself whenever he was nearby or watching her. He hummed a short tune to her as he searched about, knowing full well that Aleena wouldn’t be talkative for the next few minutes. He said his goodbyes to the purple hedgehog before hanging up, leaving the phone booth in a burst of speed.

Skylocke smiled as he ran back to his house just outside of town, cleaning up the small mess of clothes he had lying around when Charles came in.

“Going to see Aleena, little brother?” the elder blue hedgehog asked, seeing his five-year junior brother trying his best to clean up the disaster area of a room.

“As well as Harold, old man!” the green hedgehog retorted, grabbing a suitcase from under the pile of thrown clothing and old sheets, packing his spare shoes and scarves quickly. “I can’t bring them to this place, Aleena’s going against her old man’s orders to stay where she’s trapped.”

“…There’s something else, isn’t there?” Chuck asked when Stanley slowed in packing. The dark-green hedgehog looked up to his elder brother in uncertainty.

“I… I think I _might_ be something that I never considered before…” Skylocke whispered, not too sure if he should share that information with his brother. The green hedgehog then shook himself out of his state, as he was less of himself than when he was fifteen. “Either way, the two can’t stay here. We need to go someplace where Aguress can’t find us.”

Charles looked to his brother in shock. “No way. You mean…”

“Yeah, we’re going back to our hometown, Chuckie!” Skylocke said, looking at a childhood picture of him and his brother at a beautiful location, using the land in the most non-invasive way. “To Mobodoon!”


End file.
